solo nos separamos para volver a encontrarnos
by stolen roses
Summary: vuelve. siempre vuelve. / jxt


**nota:** bueno, pues esta es la versión original de _we only part to meet again_ :) espero que os guste!  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> como ya dije antes, todo mio aparte del verso al principio, el cual es de federico garcía lorca(:

* * *

><p><em>iré al lugar donde sin sueño, sueño tu presencia<em>

x

se encuentran en los sitios más imprevistos, en los momentos más extraños, pero siempre acaban igual: murmurando 'te quiero' en el oído del otro, mientras buscan un motel para pasar la noche.

x

él siempre la ha querido. se la sabe de memoria, sabe todo sobre ella. lo puedes llamar obsesión, él lo llama amor (un amor que le come por dentro, que le destroza, pero que a la vez le mantiene vivo, esperándola a ella, siempre a ella)  
>cuando no está, se aferra a recuerdos de tiempos lejanos, tiempos que pasaron demasiado rápido. echa de menos esos tiempos. ahora sólo son como fotografías antiguas, algunas las pierde por el camino, a otras se les va desgastando el color, pero otras – las más queridas, las más preciadas – esas las tiene guardadas con candado.<br>(las tiene guardadas de verdad, en esos botes de mermelada antiguos, tiene estanterías llenas, cada uno con un millón de recuerdos en él, y de vez en cuando abre uno y esa sensación que se abalanza sobre él entonces no se puede describir, es inimaginable, es lo más bonito que se puede sentir.)

x

ella viaja, ve pero no mira, oye pero no escucha, porque no hay nada que llame su atención, no hay nada que la haga no pensar en él, no ve ningún paisaje, ninguna obra de arte, nada que se acerque a la belleza de sus ojos, no encuentra ninguna melodía que suene tan dulce como el 'te amo' que él le susurra al oído cuando se pasa las noches en vela a su lado, cuidandola, mientras ella pretende estar dormida.  
>si es sincera, no se merece todo el amor que él tiene para ella, no se merece ni un poquito de todo ese amor eterno, pero es egoísta (siempre lo ha sido) y no quiere quedarse sin ello, no quiere dejarle ir, porque eso significaría perder un trozo de si misma. pero tampoco soporta verle tan roto, quiere volver a ver su sonrisa, quiere volver a oírle reir, y por eso se va. porque cuando vuelve, en esos primeros segundos en los que sus miradas se vuelven a cruzar, ella vuelve a ver formarse una sonrisa en sus labios.<br>(ella sabe que eso le rompe todavía más. le deja peor, le vuelve a partir el corazón, se vuelve a llevar todos los pedazos consigo; no sabe hacerlo de otra manera.)

x

es como cuando era pequeña, jugando al escondite; nunca quería ser encontrada cuando se escondía, pero al poco rato se aburría y salía de su escondite, y eso la hacía sentirse mal, porque así no funcionaba el juego, y a todo el mundo le gustaba recordaselo una y otra vez, pero a ella siempre le ha gustado no seguir las reglas.

x

vuelve. siempre vuelve.  
>(un secreto: no lo soporta sin él. la vuelve loca no tenerle a su lado.)<p>

x

a veces coge una de las fotos, sus tesoros mejor guardados, y se queda mirándola durante horas. son fotos viejas, de dos niños simplemente, dos niños pasándoselo bien, dos niños sin compromisos ni preocupaciones, con solo una meta en la cabeza: pasar el resto de su vida juntos. (dos niños completamente y estúpidamente locos el uno por el otro)  
>en ese entonces había algo en sus ojos. un brillo que los iluminaba y le hacía pensar que juntos, podían conseguir todo y más.<br>se pregunta por qué ya no ve esas chispas. a lo mejor se las llevó el viento, a lo mejor el mar las arrastró consigo. (a lo mejor simplemente se fueron apagando poco a poco, y él estaba demasiado ocupado echándola de menos que no se fijaba en ello cuando la volvía a ver.)

x

siempre la deja ir.  
>(un secreto: lo hace porque la quiere demasiado.)<p>

x

de vez en cuando, en un momento en el cual su mente está a punto de explotar de tanto pensar en él, en un momento en el que simplemente ya no se puede controlar, se pone a llorar. las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos y no paran. y en esos momentos, un pensamiento cruza su mente, aparece y vuelve a desaparecer tan rápidamente como una estrella fugaz.  
>a lo mejor le gusta el dolor<em>. <em>a lo mejor le gusta hacerse daño, y para no sentirse sola, le hace sufrir a él también. a lo mejor, de una horrible y mórbida manera, le gusta verle sufrir.  
>(pero por mucho que le guste el dolor, no quiere seguir así. quieren volver a sentirse viva, quiere que él sea feliz.)<p>

x

es una historia sin final, porque el final está todavía por escribir.


End file.
